Coin chutes of the above described type have been in wide use for many years, in both the vending machine and laundry fields. With continued inflation, the necessity has arisen to provide for acceptance of a greater amount of coins for each cycle of operation. Since it is desirable to place all coins in the coin slide in transversely aligned relation, and existing devices using coin chutes have space of given width allocated to this structure, such devices have not been convertible to accept more or larger coins per cycle. In the case of laundry dryers, for example, it has been necessary to shorten the drying cycle, necessitating the insertion of coins a second time before clothes are dried to a desired degree.